kookies_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Francisca Dolores Santos
Name: Francisca Dolores Santos Age: 16 God Parent: Ares, Hermes, Zeus Mortal Parent: Anna Santos Appearance: Personality: Francisca's quiet and sometimes shy but is filled with ideas inside. She can be mean, she can be nice. She sometimes judges people by their cover and tends to judge them on how popular or acceptable they are in a crowd too. Unlike most half-bloods, Francisca doesn't have dyslexia or ADHD. She's smart and at first a bit of a snob or you might say, stuck up. To Francsica, revenge is always an option if someone does her wrong. History: Anna Santos was just a simple girl working in a musuem dedicated to war artifacts. She didn't know that she was going to meet Ares, the famed god of war or bear his child. It all started on June 26, 1996. Anna was sitting in the inquiry desk when a handsome young man walked up to her and striked a conversation. Anna was quite smitten with the man who introuduced himself as Aaron Michel. Aaron kept visiting Anna in the musueum until one day, he decided to ask her out on a date. They dated for two months and on that two months, Anna conceived a child. As soon as she learned about it, Anna told Aaron, who then decided it was time to reveal himself. Aaron told Anna the truth and somehow Anna believed it. Before Ares left, he gave Anna a necklace with a sword charm that will be given to their future child. Nine months later on March 17, 1997, Anna gave birth to a baby girl that she named Francisca Dolores. Soon after Anna gave birth, she and Francisca moved to Santa Fe, New Mexico. Anna started a small souveneir shop and there she met her husband, Manuel Montoya. She and Manuel got married when Francisca was three years old and soon, Francisca got a baby brother named Jose. Life was fairly good for the small family. Anna didn't like the school curriculums so she home schooled Francisca and Jose. Francisca was a good student but she grew to be a bit stuck up. She didn't socialize with people who she thought were poor or not up to her standards. At the age of nine, the family moved to Long Island, New York, where her step father, Manuel, had his business moved. Francisca didn't like Long Island, she'd rather return to Santa Fe. When Francisca wa twelve, she had her first monster attack. She was attacked by a hellhound but luckily a demi god was nearby and killed it. The demigod told Francisca about Camp Half Blood and the Greek Gods and Goddesses, Francisca didn't believe it and told the demigod that he was crazy and ran away. She went directly home to her mother and told her about it. Anna then decided it was time for Francisca to know the truth. She told her the truth and gave her the necklace that Ares gave her. Francisca erupted at her mother for not telling the truth and she stormed off. Francisca never returned home. She met another demigod, Clara and together they fought of monsters and such for four years, running around. Finally when Francisca was sixteen a satyr met them and took them to Camp. On the way they met the Hunters of Artemis. Artemis asked the girls if they wanted to join the Hunters, she explained all about them but only Francisca agreed. Francisca then said the pledge: I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis, turn my back on the company of men, '' ''accept eternal maidenhood, '' ''and join the Hunt. Francisca was then accepted into the Hunt. Now she is at Camp wondering if her father would claim her. Weapons: The necklace her father gave her Category:Claim Sandbox